This invention relates to games, and more particularly to a game wherein each player attempts to activate a predetermined number of indicators in predetermined pattern.
In the novel game according to the invention, the player is awarded spaces by correctly selecting a space having an associated human perceptible indication which matches a previously given indication. Thus, with a plurality of spaces and indications, and with a different indication to be matched being given with each turn, the game becomes one of memory and matching skills.
Various games, such as Tic-Tac-Toe, are known in which two players alternate placing symbols in a grid or array until one of the players aligns three (or more, in some variants) symbols linearly, either horizontally, vertically or diagonally within the array to win the game, or until all of the spaces in the array are filled. When all of the spaces in the array are filled without either player having achieved three (or more) linearly aligned symbols, the game is declared a draw.
A matching game called "Simon" is known, in which a sequence of colored lights is illuminated by an electronic game controller, and the player attempts to activate colored buttons in the same sequence. In yet other matching games, using standard playing cards, or specialized playing cards, an effort is made to match the images or symbols on cards which are face down with a card which is face up, for example.
While all of the foregoing games are enjoyable, they have certain limitations. For example, Tic-Tac-Toe because of its simplicity and the tendency to result in frequent draws does not provide much interest for older children and adults, but is enjoyed mainly by younger children. Moreover, Tic-Tac-Toe requires two players, and cannot be played by a single player or by more than two players. The various matching games have somewhat limited objectives and tend to provide only a limited degree of entertainment and excitement to players.